Reboot
by mower
Summary: Dean vivait en paix depuis maintenant dix ans. Après que son frère ce soit sacrifié afin de protéger le monde de l'apocalypse, Dean était parti vivre chez Lisa. Respectant ainsi la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère. Mais le Mal n'est jamais bien loin et Dean va le comprendre à ses dépends. Pur SPN.
1. Introcution

Bonjour tout le monde.

Une petite introduction s'impose pour vous expliquer le but de cette histoire et pourquoi je l'écris.

Je suis une Fan incontestée de SPN. Mais seulement des cinq premières saisons. Le reste correspond à mes yeux à une lente descente en enfer, saupoudré parfois de quelques petites perles.

Bref, je me suis donc mis en tête d'écrire ce qui aurait dû être pour moi la suite de la série.

Mon historie commence donc dix ans après la fin de la saison 5.

Je reste ouverte à toute les remarques que vous pourrez me faire. Positif. Comme négatif. Ainsi qu'à toutes suggestions pour la suite.

Je compte sur vous et j'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

Bonne lecture,

Mower.


	2. Chapter 1

**Un grand merci à XDLodidi91 pour ses corrections et remarques sur ce chapitre.**

* * *

Episode 1 : Le Mal n'est jamais très loin.

 _Castiel se tenait devant Raphaël, sa lame angélique fermement serrée contre son poing. Il devait en finir avec son frère. Il devait permettre aux anges d'être libre. Et si ce combat devait être son dernier, alors au moins, il aurait la satisfaction d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. De toute façon, il n'était qu'un simple ange. Un ange que Dieu avait pris la peine de ramener par deux fois à la vie et à chaque fois toujours plus fort._

 _Alors oui, il y voyait là un message de la part de son père. Il était la dernière chances pour ses frères et sœurs de goûter au libre-arbitre..._

 _Mais le résultat fut inévitable. Il ne pouvait gagner. C'est avec une dernière pensée pour ses frères et sœurs et pour Dean à qui il n'avait même pas prit le temps de dire au revoir, qu'il regarda la lame de Raphaël s'enfoncer dans sa gorge._

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar depuis si longtemps qu'à son réveil il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Allongé dans ce lit qu'il utilisait maintenant depuis dix ans, il fixa le plafond pour reprendre son calme. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses tempes et sentir la sueur lui coller son tee-shirt à la peau.

Il se passa une main tremblante et lasse sur le visage. Tout cela rendait Dean nerveux. Pourquoi ses cauchemars revenaient-ils maintenant ? Que devait-il comprendre d'eux ? Devait-il prendre cela comme une mise en garde ? Ou est-ce seulement le fait d'entrer dans la quarantaine qui l'angoissait ?

Le temps passait différemment pour Dean depuis qu'il avait quitté sa vie de chasseur. Ce n'est pas qu'avant il ne s'écoulait pas, c'est juste qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il vivait au jour le jour sans se soucier de l'avenir, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que le temps lui échappait totalement. Depuis qu'il vit avec Lisa, il coulait inlassablement malgré la tranquillité de sa vie.

Il se leva et changea de tee-shirt. Comme il ne transpirait que rarement la nuit, Lisa ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il avait mal dormi. Elle voudrait savoir de quoi il avait rêvé et c'est un sujet auquel Dean ne voulait pas avoir à répondre. Son cauchemar lui avait paru tellement réel qu'il en avait encore des frissons. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était oublier, car malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son rêve annonçait les prémices de jours sombres...

Dans la cuisine en bas, Lisa préparait le petit déjeuner. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du bacon. Une fois son souffle retrouvé et qu'il fut habillé, il descendit. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et la regarda se trémousser, avec amusement, sur une musique connue d'elle seule. Si d'habitude il prenait plaisir à la taquiner sur cette manie de danser en cuisinant, il n'en fit rien. Il partageait son excitation.

Ben, son fils, que Dean considérait également comme le sien, revenait aujourd'hui. Les études qu'il avait voulu suivre l'obligeaient à partir dans un autre État. Il ne revenait donc à la maison que pour les vacances.

Dix ans avaient passé depuis la mort de Sam. Dean se rappelait encore de ce que Lisa lui avait dit le premier jour.

 _Il était assis sur une chaise dans le jardin. Le soleil était de la partie et brûlait petit à petit son visage. Soudain, quelque chose de frais et d'humide se posa sur sa joue et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Lisa se tenait debout à côté de lui, une bière dans la main._

 _Il la prit et bu aussitôt la moitié de la bouteille._

" _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?" demanda Lisa._

" _Je ne sais pas trop... Il ne me reste rien. J'ai perdu la seule personne au monde qui m'était chère. Je ne connais que la chasse, mais je ne veux plus être seule. Je... je ne supporte plus la solitude."_

" _Alors reste. Je serais là pour t'aider à surmonter ton chagrin."_

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent dans un faible sourire. Peu importe qui était à ses côtés, cela ne comblerait jamais la perte de son frère.

Si au début, Dean avait eu du mal à s'habituer à une vie normale, il y avait cependant rapidement pris goût. Le fait que Lisa soit au courant de son ancien mode de vie l'avait également soulagé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait réveillé d'un cauchemar, pour ensuite l'écouter en parler jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Dean n'était pourtant pas du genre à se confier. Combien de fois Sam avait été obligé de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'était lui-même interrogé sur sa facilité à se confier à Lisa et un souvenir de lui avec Castiel lui était revenu. Un jour, alors qu'il s'était séparé de Sam, Dean et Cass avaient cherché un moyen de trouver Dieu. Après la mission, Dean c'était légèrement confié à l'ange au sujet de son frère, mais celui-ci était parti sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Néanmoins, une chose avait paru évidente à Dean. S'il avait pu se confier à Castiel, c'est justement parce que ce dernier n'était pas son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer les forts et les grands frères protecteur car il ne faisait aucun doute que Cass était bien plus solide que lui.

Alors pourquoi se confier aussi facilement à Lisa ? Elle n'était pas un soldat du seigneur, elle. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'avec elle non plus il n'avait pas besoin de porter un masque.

Il s'en était toujours voulu et s'en voulait encore plus maintenant d'avoir été chercher son frère à la fac il y a quinze ans. Peut-être que s'il n'en avait rien fait les choses auraient été différentes. Pour Sam, pour lui. Pour eux deux.

Comment pouvait-il s'appuyer sur son frère, lui montrer ses craintes et ses doutes alors que c'était pour lui, pour l'aider, qu'il était revenu. Il en avait assez demandé à Sam à cette époque-là pour rajouter sur ses épaules le poids de ses craintes.

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de penser à Sam. La disparition de son petit frère avait laissé un vide en lui ainsi qu'une source perpétuelle d'angoisse. Que lui arrivait-il maintenant ? Etait-il dans la Cage ? Lucifer s'amusait-il avec Sam comme Alastair l'avait fait avec lui ?

Autant de question qui resteraient sans réponse et sur lesquels Dean ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de réfléchir. Il avait promis. Il avait promis à Sam de vivre une vie normale, loin du surnaturel, loin des démons. Se poser ces questions, c'était comme trahir sa promesse. Il avait même coupé les liens avec Bobby et le vieux chasseur ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Avec Castiel également. Il avait même effectué quelques prières au nom de l'ange, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais répondu. Cela ne l'étonnait guère et en soit, Dean trouvait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu et légèrement en colère. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Castiel pourrait au moins lui répondre ou lui faire un signe. Même minime.

Avec le temps, Dean avait fini par se dire que Castiel devait sûrement l'avoir oublié. Cette idée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Dean n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'ami lorsqu'il était chasseur et il pouvait dire sans problème que Cass en était un. Du moins, il l'avait cru

Il arriva dans la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur l'un de tabouret en cuir qui se trouvait près de l'îlot central.

"Tu penses être là pour quelle heure ce soir ? " lui demanda Lisa, en plaçant une assiette de bacon et d'œuf brouillés devant lui :

"Pas trop tard normalement. J'ai bien avancé sur la voiture de Mme Jones et j'ai seulement deux entretiens ainsi qu'une vidange à faire."

Les premières années, Dean avait trouvé plusieurs petits boulots à droite à gauche. Puis un jour, alors que des amis à eux étaient venu manger chez eux, il avait entendu dire que le garagiste du coin prenait sa retraite et cherchait un acheteur pour récupérer son entreprise.

Si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que cet homme était tout juste bon à faire une vidange, ils étaient néanmoins embêtés à l'idée que personne ne veuille racheter l'entreprise. Le garage le plus proche se trouvait déjà à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de leur ville.

Toutes ses informations n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Dean avait longuement réfléchi et discuté du sujet avec Lisa. La jeune femme ne voyait aucun problème à ce qu'il rachète le garage, bien au contraire.

" Tu n'as jamais aimé les ordres et tu adores la mécanique. En reprenant le garage, non seulement tu feras ce que tu aimes, mais en plus, tu seras ton propre patron. Si tu veux, je t'aiderais avec les papiers." Lui avait-elle dit.

Il avait donc fait un prêt à la banque et voilà désormais quatre ans il était son propre patron. Son affaire marchait plutôt bien et il était sûr que sa famille aurait été fière de lui. Surtout Sam.

"Dean ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu semblais ailleurs. Ça va ?" Demanda Lisa.

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas."

Il termina son assiette puis alla se doucher avant de partir travailler.

Sa journée se passa sans réel encombre, cependant, la voiture de Mme Jones lui posa plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ce qui, forcément, repoussa le reste de son travail. C'est donc à dix-neuf heures trente et non dix-sept heures que Dean ferma son garage.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de revoir Ben. Chez lui, il pouvait enfin le dire, puisqu'en constatant que sa petite affaire fonctionnait bien, il avait proposé à Lisa d'acheter une maison ensemble. Elle était moins grande que celle que Lisa avait, mais avec le départ de Ben, cela n'était pas un problème. Le jardin était également plus petit, néanmoins, il possédait tout de même une piscine et, fait non négligeable, diminuait le temps de trajet aller-retour de Lisa de trente minutes.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans la rue, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Au bout de la route, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait sa maison, il y avait une ambulance, deux voitures de police et un attroupement de voisins.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Dean se gara en vitesse et sortit en courant, bousculant les gens qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Malgré la nuit tombée, il reconnut sans mal le shérif. Il était en pleine discussion avec deux de ses agents. Lorsqu'il vit Dean marcher vers lui, ou plutôt foncer sur lui serait plus exacte, il fit un signe discret à deux de ses hommes, qui vinrent immédiatement se placer à ses côtés, pour empêcher le jeune homme d'entrer.

« Dean... » tenta le shérif.

« La ferme ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues à ton petit jeu du flic respectueux de la loi. Où sont Lisa et Ben ?! » L'angoisse se faisant entendre dans le timbre de sa voix.

Devant le visage défait et le manque de réponse, Dean comprit. Il crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et resta pétrifié pendant quelques minutes avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il perçut au loin la voix du shérif et quelqu'un tenta de lui attraper le bras, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il devait aller voir. Il se défit facilement de la prise et franchit comme une bombe la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, l'odeur du sang, qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis un long moment, lui emplit les narines et fit resurgirent des souvenirs enfouit depuis longtemps. Comme cette fois où ils avaient dû récupérer des litres de sang démoniaque afin que Sam soit assez fort pour lutter contre Lucifer. Il suivit les traces de sang et aboutit dans la salle à manger.

Là, Dean vit avec horreur que la table, qui avait été dressée, était maculée de rouge. La quantité était telle, qu'une des assiettes creuses se trouvant sur la table en était remplie. Et au pied de la table, gisant sans vie, se trouvait le corps de Lisa.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Dean s'approcha un peu et put constater que la gorge de sa femme avait été tranchée. Une remontée acide s'infiltra dans son œsophage et il dut se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas vomir.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule, attirant son attention.

« Suis-moi, s'il te plaît. »

C'était Adrian, le shérif de la ville et également un ami à lui et Lisa. Dean lui emboîta le pas non sans avoir été forcé. Il avait des bourdonnements dans les oreilles et l'étrange impression d'être vide à l'intérieur. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa maison, mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir y croire. Pourtant, il avait bien vu le corps de Lisa, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en faire une raison. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'étage dans l'une des chambres d'ami où Adrian ferma la porte pour qu'il soit sûr que personne ne les entende.

« Dean... est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Ben récemment ? »

La question du shérif fit réagir le jeune homme. Ben ! Il n'avait pas vu le corps du garçon, cela signifiait donc qu'il était toujours en vie. Cela suffit à lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Il devait penser au gamin. C'est ce que Lisa aurait voulu et c'est ce qu'un père aurait fait. C'est ce que son père avait fait. Lorsque sa mère était morte, tuée par Azazel, John n'était pas resté les bras ballants. Il avait réagi en protégeant ses deux garçons. Il allait donc faire de même. Peut-être que le meurtrier de Lisa en avait également après Ben.

« Pourquoi veux-tu ce genre d'information ? » demanda-t-il avant d'insister devant le visage fermé de son ami. « Réponds ! »

« La mort de Lisa a eu lieu il y a environ une heure ou deux heures et Ben a été vu en train de sortir de la maison dans ces heures-là avec des vêtements tachés de sang. »

Dean se frotta le visage. « Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que c'est lui le meurtrier ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Devant le manque de réponse de la part du shérif, Dean l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Il leva le poing dans l'intention évidente de le frapper.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Adrian. J'ai vu assez d'horreur dans ma vie, j'ai vécu bien des galères. Alors je vais t'expliquer comment les choses vont se passer. Je vais retrouver mon garçon et je vais retrouver le fils de pute qui a tué ma femme. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ensuite, hein ? Le tuer ?! » s'énerva à son tour l'homme de loi.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Dean de ne pas répondre. Il relâcha la prise sur la chemise de son ami. Dorénavant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et parler avec Adrian ne mènerait à rien.

« Dean, ne fais pas le con. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas faire justice toi-même. » tenta de le raisonner son ami. « Tu as compris ? » insista-t-il en voyant Dean quitter la chambre. « Dean ? Dean ! »

Mais le jeune homme c'était déjà engagé dans les escaliers. Il quitta la maison, récupéra sa voiture et retourna illico à son garage.

Là-bas, cachée à la vue de tous dans une des dépendances, recouverte par une bâche de protection, reposait la voiture de sa vie, son bébé, celle qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout du voyage sans jamais faillir.

Sa précieuse Impala.

Quand Dean avait rejoint Lisa, il avait fait un choix. Un choix important et douloureux. Celui d'oublier le passé, de laisser derrière lui tous les souvenirs, les mauvais comme les bons. Alors, il avait décidé de ne plus conduire la Chevrolet. De toute façon, sans Sam, ce n'était plus pareil.

Il retira la bâche, dévoilant la magnifique carrosserie noire de son bébé.

« Salut, ma belle, je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Dean en passant avec tendresse une main sur la carrosserie.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre. Là où se trouvait tout son arsenal de chasseur. Il était en train de charger ses armes lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le numéro n'était pas enregistré dans son portable, mais Dean décrocha quand même.

« Allô ? »

« Papa... »

« Ben ! » Dean reconnut immédiatement la voix de son fils. « Ben, dis-moi où tu es. »

« Je ne sais pas trop... je pense que je ne suis pas loin de la piscine municipale. Papa, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici et j'ai du sang sur moi. »

La voix de Ben était faible et tremblotante.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? »

« Je... je suis monté dans le train et après... je n'y arrive pas... »

« Ok, ok. Ce n'est pas grave mon grand. Pour le moment je voudrais juste savoir si toi tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » demanda Dean avec inquiétude.

« Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai du sang sur moi, mais je n'ai aucune blessure. Oh mon dieu... papa, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, j'aimerais juste que tu me rejoignes à la cabane de pêcheur que j'ai acheté. Tu te souviens d'où elle est ? »

« Oui... »

« Bien, alors on se retrouve là-bas. »

Dean raccrocha, regarda son colt et termina de le charger. Son regard était déterminé quand il s'installa derrière le volant de l'Impala.

Il fut le premier à arriver. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabane, s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Il avait acheté cette cabane environ un an et demi après la mort de Sam. Ce jour-là, il s'était rendu sur la tombe de sa mère. Il avait déposé sur la dalle un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une photo de son père et une de son frère.

Il était resté de longue heure devant la tombe, faisant le deuil de sa famille.

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'il était tombé sur la cabane de pêcheur. Dean adorait la pêche, ce qui était un peu en contradiction avec son ancien mode de vie. Lui qui changeait tous les quatre matins de villes avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait aimer rester immobile au bord d'une eau calme.

Cependant, il n'avait pas acheté la cabane juste pour la pêche. A ce moment-là, l'instinct du chasseur avait pris le dessus et il avait préparé sa petite bicoque pour servir de piège à démon.

Savait-on jamais...

Lorsque Ben franchit le seuil, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il attrapa le garçon par le col et le poussa sur la chaise avant de lui balancer de l'eau bénite au visage. Immédiatement, de la fumée s'échappa de son visage.

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Ben :

« Eh bien, je vois que la chasse c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui m'a trahi ? » Demanda d'une voix moqueuse le garçon tandis que ses yeux devenaient noirs.

« Ben ne m'a jamais appelé « papa », connard. Maintenant, sors du corps de mon gamin avant que je décide de le faire moi-même. » en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant.

« Oui, effectivement je comprends mon erreur. Mais... je me dois de refuser ton offre. Vois-tu, je me sens si bien dans la peau de ce jeune garçon. Et j'adore écouter ses cris. Tu aurais dû l'entendre quand j'ai tranché la gorge à sa mère. » Il rit en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. « Enfin... d'un autre côté, je me demande bien comment tu vas me faire sortir de là sans abîmer ce joli corps. » nargua le démon.

Le calme dont faisait preuve le démon aurait dû interpeller Dean. Pourtant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait pour le moment, c'était de libérer Ben. Si seulement ce satané démon ne possédait pas le corps de Ben, il lui aurait collé une droite et l'aurait torturé pendant plusieurs jours, voire peut-être des semaines. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à réciter à voix basse une prière d'exorcisme. Mais, au lieu de voir sortir un nuage de fumée noir à la fin de son rituel, il ne se passa rien. Le démon était toujours là, riant à gorge déployée de l'étonnement du chasseur.

« Comment... »

« Comment ça se fait que ton incantation n'ait pas fonctionné ? » termina le démon pour lui dans un sourire moqueur. « Je pourrais te le dire, mais j'en ai pas envie. »

« Espèce de... »

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Avant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver il valdingua contre la porte de la cabane, qui céda sous son poids. Il se releva tant bien que mal, regardant avec incompréhension le démon se lever de la chaise et quitter sans problème le cercle qu'il avait tracé au sol.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Comme ton petit frère n'est plus là pour éclairer la grotte qui te sert de boite crânienne, je vais te donner un petit indice avant de te rendre ton gamin. Considère cela comme ma bonne action quotidienne. » déclara le démon en s'approchant de Dean. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et il lui chuchota dans l'oreille. « Tes prières puissent leurs forces non pas dans la grâce des anges, mais dans la force de Dieu. Médite là-dessus. Bye, Dean. »

Sur ses mots, il se redressa et la tête de Ben fut rejetée en arrière avant qu'un énorme nuage de fumée sorte de sa bouche. Le corps du garçon s'écroula alors au sol. D'abord surpris que le démon soit parti aussi facilement, Dean se précipita vers son fils et le secoua délicatement pour le réveiller.

« Ben ? Ben ?! »

Le jeune garçon grogna faiblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis... » la fin de sa phrase se termina dans un cracha de sang.

Et Dean comprit pourquoi le démon était parti. Il avait fait exprès de lui infliger des dommages insoignables avant de le libérer son fils. Il devait sûrement avoir une hémorragie interne pour perdre autant de sang par la bouche. C'est les larmes au bord des yeux que Dean regarda, impuissant, son fils cracher du sang.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » demanda Ben d'une voix tremblotante.

Dean serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois, espérant trouver les bons mots :

« Ton corps a été gravement blessé... »

« ... je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais elles coulaient avec toujours plus de force à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi lui ?Pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de raison à cette soudaine attaque. Et même s'il en trouvait une, même s'il comprenait pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé. N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ?! N'avait-il pas assez perdu ?!

Le monde du paranormal lui avait pris sa mère et son père. Ses amis et son frère. Voilà que maintenant, il lui prenait également sa femme et son fils !

Mais il restait un espoir !

Dean leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé et pria :

« Cass ? Cass, je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Cass ?! »

Dean continua à appeler l'ange, allant jusqu'à hurler son nom, mais jamais il n'eut de réponse.

Une quinte de toux de la part de Ben ramena Dean vers son fils.

« Tu pourras dire au revoir à maman de ma part ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

A ces mots, le sang de Dean se glaça d'effroi. Il resta un moment sans répondre, étant incapable de trouver quoi dire.

« Tu... tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je... je... » il ne put terminer sa phrase, la mort l'emportant avant.

Dean regarda un long moment les yeux désormais sans vie de Ben. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter alors qu'il tentait en vain de retenir ses sanglots. Il ferma avec maladresse les paupières de son fils et serra le corps contre lui, s'agrippant à ce dernier dans l'espoir infime que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un de plus, et qu'il allait se réveiller au côté de Lisa.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Castiel l'avait abandonné, le ciel tout entier l'avait abandonné. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Après tous ses sacrifices, voilà comment il était remercié ?!

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Dean se dit qu'il devait brûler le corps de Ben afin qu'il repose en paix. Tandis qu'il regardait les flammes s'embraser, il se rappela de ce fameux jour où il était revenu chez Lisa, dix ans plutôt. Le lendemain alors qu'il descendait dans la cuisine pour y prendre une tasse de café, Ben s'y trouvait déjà, terminant son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour l'école.

Il avait pris son cartable et son manteau, mais avant de partir il s'était tourné vers Dean et lui avait demandé :

« Tu seras là ce soir ? Quand je reviendrais ? »

Dean avait répondu que oui. Et ce, durant trois mois. Il avait mis trois mois pour rassurer Ben qu'il ne partirait pas.

Mais alors que Dean regardait le corps de ce jeune garçon de dix-huit ans qu'il avait considéré comme le sien, se consumer sous ses yeux. Il finit par se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rester, qu'il aurait dû ne jamais revenir et que tout cela était de sa faute.

Dean était resté prostré toute la nuit devant les flammes, l'esprit éteint. Cependant, lorsqu'il revint sur terre, il avait le goût acide de la rage et de la haine dans la bouche. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait pour le retrouver. Peu importe si pour cela il devrait vendre son âme au diable. Il allait mettre la main sur ce fils de pute et le tuer d'une mort lente et douloureuse...

Il se dirigea vers l'Impala et alluma le moteur. Il quitta cette ville où il avait vécu durant dix ans sans se retourner. Dorénavant, rien ne le retenait ici.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là un homme se réveilla à cause de violents maux de crâne. Il avait une furieuse envie d'écrire qu'il tenta de réprimer. Dix ans que cela ne l'avait plus affecté, alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Il lutta de toutes forces, mais plus il allait contre ce besoin de mettre des mots sur du papier, plus ses douleurs augmentaient, l'amenant à la limite de la folie.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, l'homme se précipita vers son bureau et sortit un amas de feuille de l'imprimante. Il attrapa un stylo et dès que la pointe de celui-ci toucha le papier, il se mit automatiquement à écrire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et déposait sur lui ses rayons lumineux, l'aveuglant de leur puissance. Il se cacha les yeux et tenta de se remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Pourquoi était-il sur le sol au lieu d'être dans son lit ? Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait autant mal ? C'est la douleur à sa main qui lui donna la réponse. Il la connaissait bien, elle l'avait hanté pendant de longue année.

Il se redressa en vitesse et dû attendre un petit moment pour faire passer les vertiges qui le prenait. _Cela ne pouvait être possible !_ Pensa-t-il. Néanmoins, ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir sur ce qu'ils voyaient.

Partout autour de lui se trouvait des feuilles qui avaient étaient blanches quelques heures auparavant.

« Non,non, non. » psalmodia-t-il.

Il ramassa avec précipitation les feuilles et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans celle-ci. Dans sa frénésie de vouloir se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il se coupa les doigts contre le papier et froissa bon nombre de feuille. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de page. Une fois replacé dans la bonne chronologie, l'homme alla se chercher un verre et une bouteille de whisky bon marché. Quand le verre fut rempli et que la moitié du contenu fut avaler, l'homme se lança dans la lecture des pages.

Quand il eut fini, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de son corps et les feuilles qui se trouvaient dans sa main tombèrent par terre en un doux bruissement.

« Mon Dieu, Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » chuchota l'homme pour lui-même.

A suivre...


End file.
